


It's a Deal

by southsideglitter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsideglitter/pseuds/southsideglitter
Summary: It’s Halloween, and you’re at the Wyrm ahead of your shift that night, getting the place ready for the big bash later. It’s early evening, but you’ve got a box of decorations still to go and you figure company will make the task go faster. Or at least make it more entertaining.You dig out your phone and send Sweet Pea a message.Or: just a smutty one-shot about fucking Sweet Pea in the back office at the Wyrm when you're supposed to be putting up Halloween deocrations.





	It's a Deal

It’s Halloween, and you’re at the Wyrm ahead of your shift that night, getting the place ready for the big bash later. It’s early evening, but you’ve got a box of decorations still to go and you figure company will make the task go faster. Or at least make it more entertaining.

You dig out your phone and send Sweet Pea a message.

Y/N: What you doing?

He’s online and typing back straight away.

SP: Just about to hit the shower.

SP: Why, you want pics?

 

You roll your eyes, snickering. This is how it goes between you and Sweets. You’re friends, but with this crackling electric layer of sexual tension underneath. When you first transferred to Riverdale, you’d been completely sucked in by the sight of him; his low voice conferring with Fangs in the back of classes, those denim-clad thighs climbing on and off his bike. At the time, he was seeing someone, and even though you thought you could sense some kind of chemistry, you’d been respectful and kept your distance. By the time that fizzled out, you’d got the job at the Wyrm, become one of the gang, and by then, it didn’t seem right. And yeah, the other Serpents could see it. They teased you about it all the time. They’d seen him watching you, seen the way you looked at each other when you thought no-one was watching. They’d clocked the way you’d flirt shamelessly, the way you’d play-fight and wrestle just for an excuse to touch each other. You were friends. Good friends. But everyone knew how much you wanted each other, the two of you included. But so far, you’d kept it at that. Something fun and dangerous; a tightrope feeling of almost falling.

 

You shake your head to interrupt the nostalgia trip and text him back.

 

Y/N: Wanna come and help me set up for tonight? Toni and Cheryl said they got delayed getting ready.

 

He sends back a row of scissor emojis.

You find the vomiting face and hit send.

 

SP: Babe, you know I’m right.

Y/N: Probably. But I still need help.

SP: What’s in it for me?

Y/N: You get to feel like a good person?

SP: You’re gonna have to do better than that.

Y/N: Fuck you.

SP: You wish.

 

You bite your lip, a reckless feeling surging inside you.

 

Y/N: I’ll owe you a favour?

SP: That’s more like it.

Y/N: I hate you.

SP: So you’re always saying. Yet look who you come to for help.

Y/N: Don’t flatter yourself, skyscraper. You’re the only one tall enough to do the decorations.

SP: So you just wanna use me for my height.

Y/N: Pretty much.

SP: You know how to make me feel special, princess.

Y/N: Come and help me and I’ll make you feel special.

 

You picture him getting that and groaning; that gorgeous low rumble in the back of his throat that he makes every time you push his buttons. Your phone blips as his answer comes through.

 

SP: So you wanna use me for my height and cock-tease me too? You got nerve, girl.

Y/N: Don’t pretend you don’t love it.

SP: So what’s your costume? Something slutty?

 

You smirk down at the cropped band t-shirt and low-slung baggy shredded jeans you’re wearing. You already did your hair and make-up, but you’d planned on getting changed later, once the bar was ready. You chuckle as you tell him he’ll find out when he gets there.

He sends back a devil emoji, tells you it's a deal and that he’s on his way.

You grin to yourself, crank up the music and get on with your tasks, feeling far less bored than before.

 

~~~

 

Twenty minutes later and you’re kneeling up on the bar with your back to the entrance, balancing precariously as you pin up fake cobwebs and bats. You hear the bang of the door over the music, but before you can turn his hands are on your hips, his voice hot against your ear.

“You wanna be careful, girl.”

You let him help you down, the feel of his skin burning on yours as you climb back off the bar. He smells good; eucalyptus shower gel and the smoke smell of Autumn. You turn to face him; Serpent jacket, plaid shirt, dark jeans, dirty grin.

You crook an eyebrow. “No costume, Sweets?”

“What do you mean?” he asks, with his hands still on your waist. “I’m the boy everyone’s mothers warned them about.”

You smack him on the arm. “You’re an asshole.”

He shrugs, letting you go. You feel like you’ve got scorchmarks where his hands have been. “Same thing,” he says, making you laugh.

“Come and look in the back,” you tell him. “There’s a box of masks and costumes in the office. And I need to get mine on anyway.”

“What about the decorations?”

You look around. You’d got more than you expected done while you were waiting.

“There’s a only few bits left now. We can do them later.”

“Lead the way, princess.”

 

He shrugs his jacket off as you show him into the office, throwing it onto the couch. You point him towards a messy pile of Halloween stuff in the corner.

“Have a look in there, I’m sure you can find something while I get changed.”

He leans against the closed door.

“I’ve got a better idea,” he says, grabbing you by the wrist before you can move away and pulling you back to face him.

“What’s that?”

He pulls you closer, wrapping his arms round your waist, smirking at the way you shiver at the touch of his hands on your bare back, at the way you have to stand on tiptoes and crane your neck to meet his gaze.

“What did you really bring me here for?” he asks, in his blade-sharp sexy voice. “Doesn’t seem like you need help like you said.”

You swallow, heat flooding through you. “Wanted to see you.”

He cocks an eyebrow. “That all?”

You bite your lip, blushing, but that’s all the answer he needs. In an instant, he’s grabbed you, lifting you up and spinning you around to slam you against the door, lips on yours.

You kiss him back; months and months of desire reaching explosion point now you’ve finally got him, here, his hands on your ass and his tongue in your mouth, and you knot your hands in his hair and your legs round his waist, pressing your body hard against him like you’ll never get close enough.

 

“Wow,” he mumbles, as he wrenches his lips from yours to kiss down your neck, making you hiss as you feel the heat, the wet, the graze of his teeth. “You weren’t kidding about making me feel special.”

“Just get on the couch, Sweet Pea.”

You feel him grin against your skin.

 

He walks you over to the sofa, letting you down and catching the hem of your t-shirt, dragging it up and over your head. The sight of you in your jeans and bra has him groaning in appreciation as he pushes you back to kiss you again. Softer this time, sighing into it, giving soft little chuckles at the way your body jolts like an electric shock when he moves his hands over your skin, over your bra, muttering that _you’re so fucking gorgeous_  like he can’t believe his luck.

 

You get his shirt unbuttoned and let your hands explore his chest, his stomach, his back. The skin contact makes him growl against your mouth. His fingers toy with your bra strap. “Can I?”

“Yeah.”  
He pulls the straps down over your shoulders, licks a burning, shivering path to your breasts and swirls his tongue around a nipple, making your back arch. When you let out a moan, he scrapes his teeth against you, sucking harder.

 

You reach down, palming him through his jeans, smiling when you hear the way it makes his breath catch in his throat.

“Get your jeans off, Sweets,” you manage to gasp, as he continues to kiss and touch you everywhere he can reach.

He snickers. “Right back atcha, princess.”

You scramble out of your remaining clothes. His eyes are so dark with lust that they’re almost black, and he looks at your body like he’s never seen anything so good.

As soon as you’re both naked, he’s on you again, holding you down with ease, body pressed against yours.

 

The pressure’s building inside you; an ache for more that’s getting more and more intense. When he dips his fingers between your folds, pleasure surges through you. You feel him grin against you at how hot and wet you are.

“I knew you wanted me.”

You’re grinding your hips against him, wanting more friction. “So did everyone.”

“So why did we wait so long to do this?” he murmurs, as he sinks his fingers inside you.

“Didn’t wanna… fuck up… our friendship.” You bite out the words between groans as he withdraws his fingers to slide them over your clit, then back inside you, harder and deeper than before.

He pretends to be confused. “But isn’t our friendship based on you wanting to fuck me?”

You wrap your hand around his cock, loving the way it makes him bite his lip.

“You make it sound so one-sided,” you say, putting on an innocent voice, though that’s tricky with his fingers working you in a hot slick rhythm, tension spiralling through you as he brings you right to the edge.

He grunts as he thrusts up into your fist. “Trust me, babe. It’s mutual.”

 

He pulls back so that he’s sitting upright, pulling you with him until you’re kneeling over his lap. He gets a fist in your hair, dragging your face down to his so he can kiss you again, other hand still touching you, teasing you, making you want more.

“You sure you wanna do this?” he asks, as you move into position. His eyes are soft as they connect with yours. Everything feels electric, urgent, like every nerve ending is sparking, like you’ll combust if you go another second without his cock inside you, but still, you can’t help but smile at him checking that you’re good.

 

You nod and he moves his hands to your hips, guiding you as you sink down onto his cock. _Fuck_. He feels good. Hard and hot and big and better than all the times you’ve touched yourself, imagining what this would be like. You’re tight around him, throbbing, aching, and he’s gritting his teeth as you both adjust to the sensation, murmuring, _god, you feel incredible_.

 

You let your head fall into the crook of his neck, muffling your moans as he starts to thrust up into you, pulling your hips down to meet his so he can slam into you harder, deeper.

You’re seeing stars at the combination of sensations; the friction against your clit and his dick filling you so perfect, his hands gripping your ass now as you rock against him, getting close, shuddering with pleasure and the constant stream of praise from Sweet Pea, his breath hot against your ear.

 

“That’s it, princess, ride my cock. Show me how good you can take that dick. You feel so fucking good. You’re so gorgeous, you look so good like this, I wanna fuck you all night but you’re gonna make me come, you’re too incredible. You think you can come first? I wanna feel you come around my cock as I fuck you.”

 

He’s murmuring all this between kissing your neck, fucking you harder, moving his hands from your ass to your tits and back again, like he can’t believe he gets to do this and he wants to make it perfect. You grind down against him as your climax builds and crashes, feeling his cock pulse and shudder inside you as he moans and lets go too. It’s hot and dirty and delicious and it feels amazing, his breath ragged now as he holds you still, letting the aftershocks subside.

 

Once your breathing calms, you look at each other; sheepish, smirking, almost shy. _God, he’s gorgeous_ , you think.

He chuckles like he knows exactly what’s going through your mind. He’s always been too damn good at guessing what you were thinking.

“What’s the Halloween decoration situation at yours?” he asks, pretend-casual but still orgasm-dazed, lips swollen and hair a mess.

Confusion crosses your face. “What? Why?”

He grins. “You need any help at home, I got you covered, girl.”

“I’m sure I can find a use for you,” you say, catching on, excitement sparking through you at the prospect. “You wanna come over after my shift?”

“I got the bike. I’ll take you back when you’re done. Too spooky a night for you to be home alone, after all.”

You kiss him again; soft and long and slow. “It’s a deal, Sweet Pea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies! Find me on Tumblr @southsideglitter if that's your thing. Comments makes my world go round.


End file.
